


Say You Will

by Draconicmaw



Series: Draconicmaw does the genderbending [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fem!Seto Kaiba, Genderbending, I wrote this while I should've been doing literally everything else, M/M, Multi, NOW FEATURING A THREE WAY, OHH AND THIS IS IMPORTANT, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-established prideshipping, Puzzleshipping, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Yugi is overwhelmed, Yugi is the bisexual dork king, also a one-sentence mention of past peachshipping, but it was fun for all parties involved, but the only ones really touching each other so far are Atem and Seto, first and foremost, flareshipping, pure filth, rivalshipping - Freeform, seriously though like dirty talk abound, sexual deviance ftw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconicmaw/pseuds/Draconicmaw
Summary: “It’s taken a lot of trust for Seto to open up to me about basically anything, and I want you to know that… she places an enormous amount of trust in you, too. Sex makes her feel vulnerable, and I think it carries great meaning that she’s not only willing, butwantingyou to see that.”The alarmed thing in Yugi’s chest deflated, and something warm took its place. “... I’ll think about it,” he said softly. “I’ll think about it.”~~~When Yugi is told by Atem that he was the person most trusted, and therefore most qualified for the privilege, he was flattered… but still terrified. This definitely felt like too much (it honestly petrified him)… but something deep inside him was raring for the opportunity.Or the PWP story where Atem asks (for Seto [or maybe for them both]) that Yugi observes a rather steamy moment between the two.Pre-established Prideshipping. Oh, and also, Fem!Kaiba and flareshipping because of course
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: Draconicmaw does the genderbending [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629796
Comments: 29
Kudos: 48





	1. Say You Will

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, this pervy idea has been stuck in my head a while, and I’ve been struggling to write ANYTHING, so for those of you waiting on other updates, I’m sorry, but I really just had to get started on _something_. Pretty sure this is the dirtiest thing I’ve written in the past couple years, and that’s really saying something. Anyways, here’s some kinky Flareshipping with Fem!Seto Kaiba because why the fuck not. Pre-established Prideshipping with some Puzzle- and Rivalshipping sprinkled in for spice. Everyone here involved is a kinky bastard and can we really have it any other way? NO! Yugi’s a perv, Atem’s a perv, Seto’s a perv, I’m a perv, and finally, you’re a perv. Also, dom-Atem undertones, mostly because Seto and Yugi are being awkward and _somebody_ has to grease the gears. Now let’s get on to the fic! *points sword stoically*

The cushions were plush and soft beneath him. Stuffed, sensuous, velveteen upholstery. Carved wood frame, a gentle curve to the back and seat that promoted comfortable posture. The opulent four-poster bed with gossamer curtains… but the curtains daintily tied back. 

The walls were a soft bluish-white, the moulding a complimentary dark wood. A sumptuous rug sprawled out across the black hardwood flooring. 

The room was lovely, very lovely, but Yugi _really_ couldn’t care any less about the goddamn room at that moment.

Through draping, silky brown hair, blue eyes stared back at him. Her high cheekbones were flushed with color. Yugi gulped, but it stuck in his dry throat. Atem’s murmurs drifted as though through water, but at the same time seemed so clear, so intimate. His dark lips puckered tenderly on the pale flesh of Seto’s delicate throat.

Even Yugi could see that she was tense, shoulders stiff and pale fingers curling into the duvet and baring white knuckles.

“Relax…” Atem cooed, and his voice was a purring rumble. From where he was sitting, Yugi could see the gooseflesh raising on her skin.

He felt an answering prickle on the back of his neck. 

Atem’s bronzed hand petted her side all slow and soothing and sensual. She was still in her underwear, a simple matching pair of black panties and bra that nevertheless clung in such a tantalizing manner to her shapely body. It definitely wasn’t the first time Yugi was struck with the thought -- _She’s gorgeous._

Yugi’s pulse fluttered in his wrists and made his fingers shake. He curled them tighter over the arm of the chair. 

Seto tilted her head, and her lips met Atem’s. The soft smacking sound of gentle kisses felt strangely harsh in Yugi’s ears.

“Do you still want this?” Atem asked, and even Yugi could tell that Atem’s gaze was as intense as it was concerned.

Seto’s breath caught, hitched visibly. Yugi’s lips parted. “Yes,” and it sounded like a _whimper_ , and she was reaching down to push weakly at the waistband of Atem’s pants. 

Atem chuckled, low and sensual, and warmth bubbled deep in Yugi’s belly and only stirred his growing sense of incredulity more.

Yugi almost couldn’t believe his eyes. How the fuck did he get here?

* * *

Yugi blinked. “... What?”

Even through his relatively darker skin tone, Atem’s flush was still visible. Somehow, he maintained an otherwise stoic expression. “It’s something Seto thinks she’d like, and I wouldn’t mind trying it. The only person she trusts for it is… well, you. And I agree. I don’t think I’d want anyone else for it, either.”

Yugi could only gape at him like a fish out of water.

Atem lifted a shoulder in a languid shrug as he poured himself more water. “If you don’t want to, that’s understandable. It’s a lot to ask. I mean, you don’t have to do anything more than watch if you don’t want to. We both like the thought of your finding it at least _arousing_ but --”

“I’ll think about it!” Yugi managed to choke, _squeak_. “Just… I…” He pressed a hand to his burning forehead. “I need some time to process this.”

Atem lifted a finger. “I just want to say one last thing.”

Yugi stared at him. He thought he could fucking _feel_ one of his eyebrows twitching. 

“It’s taken a lot of trust for Seto to open up to me about basically anything, and I want you to know that… she places an enormous amount of trust in you, too. Sex makes her feel vulnerable, and I think it carries great meaning that she’s not only willing, but _wanting_ you to see that.”

The alarmed thing in Yugi’s chest deflated, and something warm took its place. “... I’ll think about it,” he said softly. “I’ll think about it.”

* * *

Atem’s pants fell to the rug with the quiet ruffling of fabric. There he was, rippling bronze flesh on his slender, powerful frame. Atem was muscled but lithe, feline. Intense eyes half-lidded, he leaned close and kissed along Seto’s defined collarbone. His hair brushed across her skin, skimmed the dark material of her bra. 

Yugi squeezed hard at the chair.

_Atem’s gorgeous, too._

They were a beautiful couple. 

And seeing them together like _this_ \-- it was damn near artful. 

Atem’s fingers threaded tenderly into her hair. “Seto…” he murmured, and his lips fluttered up her neck. Flashes of pink tongue, white teeth, saliva glistened on her skin.

Her lips were red and parted, and her soft, pleasured huffs were audible. Her pale hands, slender, grasped at Atem’s sculpted back. Yugi watched her nails dig down across that mocha skin. Gentle scratching. 

“ _Ah_ ,” came Atem’s soft grunt, and then another purring chuckle that had both Yugi and Seto shivering where they sat.

Atem gently tugged Seto onto his lap, her thighs spread against his waist, her knees by his hips. But the placement was mindful -- Yugi could still see them in profile. They kissed, deep and intense, but…

Yugi’s brow furrowed.

… this was a lot gentler than he had expected of them.

Atem’s hands massaged at the small of Seto’s back, at her scalp where he was tangled in her hair.

Understanding bloomed.

Atem was still trying to soothe her, relax her. He was back to mouthing at her neck, but now it was deep, hungry, and Seto gasped in pleasure, her body arching in his arms. Her spine adopted such a graceful curve. But she sank down, and then… rocking. Her hips were rocking, grinding against Atem’s. She moaned, little hitching sounds in her throat.

That heat built higher. Fuzzy, liquid warmth along the inside of his thighs, in the pit of his stomach. Yugi exhaled, trying to be as quiet as possible, trying to stifle the grunt that was bubbling from his lungs. But Seto heard him, and she turned her head, her jaw against Atem’s crown. Heat clouded Yugi’s cheeks when her piercing blue eyes met his. But she just exhaled hotly, moaned a little more loudly. Deeper dips of her hips, and Atem snarled, sexual. His hands grasped at her ass, dragged her against him harder. 

Oh god, she was sitting in Atem’s lap, practically humping against him, but she was _staring_ at Yugi. 

And then he _saw_ Atem’s hand tighten, saw the tendons flex, watched as he wrapped his hand tight in that hair. Atem _yanked_ , _wrenched_ her head to the side, toward Yugi, and Seto mewled in pleasure, hips stuttering.

Did Atem just _bite_ her?

Yugi wasn’t sure, but whatever Atem just did, Seto _loved_ it. 

Atem pulled back, a _feral_ grin on his swollen lips. “You’re getting into it. Good.”

And it was practiced and graceful despite the inherent roughness of the action when Atem shoved her to the side until she was kneeling on the bed facing Yugi, and Atem was on his knees behind her. 

“Atem,” she gasped, but his hand was back in her hair and dragging her in for a hot kiss.

And then it was Yugi’s turn to gasp, because Atem was gripping Seto’s breast hard through her bra. 

At the sound, Atem pulled away to smirk over at his former host. “Don’t worry too much. She likes it _rough._ ” And he punctuated it with a tug on her hair. She whimpered, arching back against him again.

Yugi’s breath died in his throat. It felt like a fourth wall break, but much more… intense, intimate, when they addressed him. With their eyes, with their words. With their bodies, positioned like his own personal show (which they kinda were). 

“And you like being a complete _bastard_ ,” she panted back to him, reaching back to grab at Atem’s hair in retaliation.

Atem clicked his tongue. “Now, now. We didn’t invite Yugi here to hear us bicker,” he purred. “I have a feeling you’re not naked enough, my dear.” He nuzzled her cheek, nibbled at her earlobe, and then he removed his hands from her breast and her hair -- which tumbled down, and the sight of Seto Kaiba as a sensual, disheveled mess made Yugi positively _throb_. But the image became that much more tantalizing when her bra loosened, slid down her arms. 

The red on Seto’s face intensified -- god, she was _glowing_ with the blush, it was climbing down her neck. She lowered her hand from Atem’s hair to let the bra slide completely off, and Atem wasn’t grinning, but he was so _smug_ , _pleased_ , as he pinched the black material between two fingers and dropped it off the edge of the bed.

Yugi pressed a hand over his mouth, the other curling hard over his knee.

Seeing a half-naked woman in person versus other media was just… intense. He hadn’t seen bare breasts since he was dating Tea over a year earlier, but Seto… Seto was different.

She stared at Yugi like it was a challenge, but he saw it, deep in those blue depths.

Vulnerability.

And Yugi got the distinct feeling that she was baring more than her body to him. 

And Atem, perceptive as ever, changed his demeanor again, leaning close to set his chin on Seto’s shoulder, to nuzzle her ear, kiss just under her jaw. His hands were on her hips, thumbs brushing over the waistband of her panties. His lips parted, and his eyes were on Yugi, Yugi knew, but Yugi couldn’t look away from those hands crawling up Seto’s body. “Look at him. He thinks you’re gorgeous, too.” Bronzed fingers splayed on her sides, brushed against the sides and the curves of her breasts. Seto’s lips parted, head tilting, but the blue of her eyes flashed across Yugi’s face. “You look so good right here… waiting. Waiting for me.” And he gripped her, slowly squeezed, and she whimpered. “Waiting for _him._ ” A snarl of a grin against her cheek. “You _want_ to turn Yugi on.”

“You’re a tease,” she hissed, turning her head to him --

But he grabbed her by her chin and forced her head forward. Yugi met her gaze. Her pupils were blown wide. “No, look at him,” came the rumble. 

Yugi’s former ‘Yami’ was living up to the title; dark, seductive, _dangerous_. 

Atem’s other hand dropped from her breast, down, between her thighs. Yugi saw a finger press into the black material, and Seto’s breath caught and she arched again. 

“Yugi,” Atem’s voice, clear and commanding, drew his gaze up. “Tell us. Are you aroused?”

Yugi looked between ultramarine and maroon. They were affixed on him and waiting for his answer. His heart pounded in his ears, heat lapped at his every nerve. His dry lips mouthed soundlessly before he could find his voice for that one word. “ _Y-Yes._ ” 

God, they’d barely done anything yet -- this was shit you would find in softcore porn -- but it was so _raw_. Yeah, Yugi was turned on.

Seto moaned, grinding against the gentle rub of Atem’s finger, and she turned her head and Atem let her. Her lips moved softly against the shell of Atem’s ear. She was whispering something to him, too lowly for Yugi to hear. 

Atem chuckled though, his eyes locked on hers. “You don’t need to be shy, Seto.” He kissed her, dragged her lip between his teeth. “But I’ll tell him for you… this time.” The tendons on the back of his hand flexed as he squeezed her there with one finger, and she gasped and arched. Atem met Yugi’s gaze again. “You can touch yourself if you want.” He was back to slow rubbing, and Seto was churning in his arms. “In fact, we’re encouraging it.” Atem’s teeth flashed against Seto’s neck. “No pressure, though.”

Yugi grunted softly. God, it was so tempting. But he was so _hot_ , so _overwhelmed_ , a single touch would make him blow, he was sure. Maybe it was because he hadn't had sex in over a year, or maybe it was because this was by far the most erotic experience of his life, but, either way...

He needed to hang in there.

He… he wanted to do this for _them_. 

Yugi licked his lips, shifted in the once-comfortable chair. “I’d…” he huffed, “I’d come too soon.”

“F-Fuck,” Seto whimpered, bowing and bucking.

“Well,” Atem purred, and his tongue swiped against her flesh. “We better get moving, then.” He backed up slightly, fingers clawing her panties down her thighs. 

Yugi nearly choked on his tongue, and Seto was leaning forward onto her hands for Atem to pull her underwear down to her knees and off her legs. And the panties were gone to join her bra, and Atem’s boxers followed close behind. 

“Oh god,” Yugi groaned, shaking hand over his mouth again as he tried to contain himself. 

And Atem, in all his naked glory, leaned over Seto, in all _her_ naked glory. He curled over her gracefully, but still ended up with his lips a few inches shy of her ear in that position. His voice was low, but Yugi could still hear him. “Is this still okay?”

Her breath shook, but she arched back and ground herself against him. Atem moaned softly.

Yugi lurched a little in his seat.

Blue eyes, hazy with arousal but still so sharp, snapped back to him. “Yes. I’m sure.”

“Wonderful,” Atem growled. And his arm sneaked around her, under her, between her breasts, to grasp at her neck. “We’re going to sit back up.” And they did, slow, until Atem was sitting back on his heels, and Seto was splayed in his lap, her back to his chest. 

She was panting and flushed, chest heaving, thighs trembling as he spread them across his own. Yugi’s palms burned, and he realized he was rubbing them hard on his pant legs. 

“Good,” he murmured, and his hand dipped down again, and she shivered in his arms. “Let’s show Yugi --” His fingers spread her, swirled, dipped, _thrust_ , and her jaw tightened and she choked. “-- how _wet_ you are for us.”

She turned, thrashed, to moan against Atem’s lips. “A-Atem…”

And Atem was staring only at her as he touched her so intimately. “Can you see it, Yugi?” His lip curled up in a salacious snarl, a harsh thrust of his fingers. “So wet.”

Yugi did see, saw how she glistened on Atem’s fingers, heard the sound as the pads rubbed at her swollen flesh and made her whine and writhe. Atem was tugging at her hair again, just to get her to whimper more -- and Yugi could understand why, with the _noises_ she made when he did it -- and Atem laughed, low and dark, just like the spark in his eyes. “She always gets so wet for me…” Another plunge of his fingers that had her arching and her eyes squeezing shut as she panted hotly. “… but never quite like this.”

Yugi couldn’t help himself, couldn’t help rubbing the front of his jeans as his thighs shook and his fingers trembled and his breath steamed out from his overheated lungs. 

“This is turning you on so much,” Atem groaned, nuzzling roughly her throat, her cheek. “Having Yugi watch is driving you crazy.” He bit her neck, right over a darkening mark, and she jolted in his arms like he shocked her. But she only mewled, entirely sexual and strung out. “He’s touching himself for you, Seto. Look at him.”

Yugi thought the flesh would melt right off his face when Seto opened her eyes, but she moaned -- it was more of a trembling exhale -- and rode harder the hand that was fucking her. Yugi couldn’t stop, not even if he wanted to, not with those bewitching blue eyes on him. 

But Atem’s eyes were on him, too. Maroon burned, dark and sinful, nearly lust-crazed. Atem, too, was nearing his limit as he watched Yugi touch himself through his pants like an overeager teenager. Yugi moaned, moaned for Atem, for Seto, for himself. It was too good not to. 

“It’s driving _me_ crazy,” Atem admitted through clenched teeth. 

“ _Please_!” Seto cried, arching and gyrating and gasping for every breath. “Fuck me, fuck me, _Atem_ , fuck me…” she trailed off into a whimper, and one hand slapped down to claw up Atem’s muscular thigh beneath her. 

“I normally have to torture you to exhaustion to get you to beg, my dear.” He was lifting her up higher, lining her up with him. Yugi fumbled to unbutton his pants and push them down to his thighs. “What a _treat_.” Atem pulled her down and thrust his hips up, and Yugi _watched_ , watched their bodies join so lewdly, yet so _beautifully_. It was the dirtiest thing Yugi had ever witnessed, when Seto threw her head back and cried, when Atem’s mouth dropped open and he ground up into her heat, where she was wet and dripping and _wanting_. No pornography -- or even his now-extinct sex-life -- could compare to what he was seeing, experiencing. 

Yugi could understand why Seto was so reserved about sex when he saw the way she reacted to it. Anything civilized fell away like a poorly-tacked facade, and revealed something underneath, something raw and hungry, feral and beautiful. The noises she made couldn’t even be called _moans_ anymore, since it was mostly broken panting, but primal, feminine grunts echoed from the back of her throat. 

She was bouncing wildly back against Atem, as much as she could in her current position, but Atem was keeping up with her, pushing her _faster_ , _harder_. 

Atem pushed her forward, and she propped herself up on her hands, but Yugi could still see, could actually see _more_ ; how Atem’s body worked against her, how his muscles flexed, all while seeing where Atem was fucking her so brutally, where her whole body jolted with each vicious thrust, where Atem’s hand was wrenching into her hair again to force her head up. 

Pleasure crashed through Yugi like waves against cliffs, and he realized suddenly that he was touching himself, fast and hard and bare and he was so wet from leaking excitement, and he was chanting under his breath, “Fuck her, fuck her, fuck her--” over and over like a mantra. 

And Atem was reaching around, ferociously stroking her where she needed it most, and he was growling, “Come for us, Seto,” like it was a goddamn command. 

Seto wailed, keening and ecstatic, writhing and _crying_ pleasured tears, “ _Yugi!”_

Yugi wasn’t entirely sure what happened next, since his vision blacked out and he could only hear his own pulse roaring in his ears. He was pretty sure he’d just had the most intense orgasm of his life. But he might have also had a brain hemorrhage and died because of what he just experienced. 

He didn’t die, it turned out, because when he could finally see and hear again, there Atem was, clutching Seto close as he ground desperately into her body, his eyes screwed shut.

She was whimpering and writhing and melted in his arms. “Atem, A-Atem,” she panted.

Yugi was still lazily stroking himself, milking the last of the pleasure, his inhibitions dropped in the wondrous afterglow. “C’mon, Atem,” he slurred, lips and tongue heavy with his fast breaths. “Come inside her.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Seto mewled, and Atem bared his teeth in a wordless cry. He arched and spasmed, thrusting deep and slow as he orgasmed with all the enthralling magnetism that he did anything else. Seto moaned with each hitch of Atem’s hips. 

“Wonderful…” Atem murmured, slumping and panting, petting Seto’s sweat-soaked locks. She only leaned into the attention and whimpered. “Absolutely incredible.” Atem met Yugi’s eyes, and Yugi suddenly became acutely aware of the _absolute mess_ he’d made of himself. But Atem only blinked languidly, a lazy grin sliding onto his lips. “Both of you.”

Yugi shuddered. He hadn’t really done anything -- he hadn’t been the one fucking someone within an inch of their life, hadn’t been the one getting fucked within an inch of his life, either. Though the thoughts of either of those options made arousal stir back to life, he quickly banished them. 

He looked away, blushing, when they nuzzled and kissed one another.

He had no idea how he would return to normal life after this, but he certainly didn’t regret a damn thing about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END… MAYBE…?
> 
> I was thinking about a sequel where Yugi is less of an observer and more of a participant, but I guess that really depends on my ambition and do I really need more WIPs…? Probably not but whatever. Also, whether or not you guys like this. *shrugs* This is honestly just filth and I am too tired to even feel shame anymore. 
> 
> (BTW, they finished faster than Atem had hoped, but what can you do when your woman is that worked up?)
> 
> BUT IN ALL SINCERITY, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this because I had a ball writing it! *muah*


	2. Fair Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m just stress-writing at this point because, if you’ve heard the news lately, real life kinda sorta sucks ass. For pretty much everyone. I have a million and one other things I should be doing, and a bunch of other WIPs I should be writing instead if I am going to stress-write at all (ah, the delicate aroma of responsibilities shirked), but here I am writing the filthier sequel to my filthy Flareshipping with fem!Kaiba excursion. (though this one has some admittedly non-smut oriented content at the beginning, but there is no way what happened last time would have no consequences)  
> Condemn me later, enjoy the smut now. You’ll be glad you did, I assure you (maybe…? Idk I’m no psychic). Anyways, here’s Yugi, Fem!Seto, and Atem having an official three-way.

Yugi’s life did _not_ return to normal after that fateful night. Thoughts of that night stole into his most private thoughts like thieves in the dark infiltrating and taking up his time. It amazed him that he could even look Atem or Seto in the eye after what he had witnessed, but each time he was sucked in, remembering how they moved against each other, how they sounded as they pleasured each other, how they looked at him all the while. 

But maybe he needed to give it more than a week for his mind to get over it. Maybe he needed more than a week to banish this yearning _ache_ beneath his skin, this incessant desire for carnal touch. He _dreamed_ of laying his hands on Seto’s gorgeous body, of feeling Atem’s salacious words against his lips. Taking, being taken, it didn’t matter, it all became an ecstatic blur to his subconscious mind. 

When he touched himself to the memories, to his fantasies, he wanted to cry in frustration. It wasn’t enough. But it wasn’t his place to ask for more.

They’d asked, _once_ , if he could watch. Requesting more would be entirely inappropriate on Yugi’s part.

So that one night would have to be enough until he could move on from the memories, from the feelings and desires that had been awakened -- yes, awakened, because he knew there was always something there, this attraction and yearning that he’d kept hidden and smothered for so long… but now it was _awake_ and eating him from the inside out.

He’d need more than a week to purge this from his system, to force the beast back into its cage, to wrestle Death back into Pandora’s box. 

Because… what if he did ask? What if he asked, just to watch again, or maybe even to touch, and they said yes? It would still be just another dose to tide him over before withdrawal struck again.

It couldn’t go on forever. 

And he knew he’d want _more_.

It was better to cut the head off the snake and let it die.

(Or just ignore the snake and hope that it croaked on its own or at least stopped bothering him at every hour of every day.)

But, he didn’t get a day longer to deal with it on his own --

“Yugi,” Atem said lowly, when it was just the two of them, when the others had left (and they were so innocent -- he didn’t even want to know how they would react if he told them about the things he’d seen, he’d experienced, he’d _felt_ ). 

That tone had the hair standing up on the back of Yugi’s neck. “Yeah?” They’d discussed it briefly directly after it had happened, but the subject was avoided ever after. But that tone suggested a break in routine.

“Do you regret what we did?” Atem asked quietly, elbows on his knees.

Yugi gaped at him. “What?” Though he knew perfectly what Atem was talking about. Did he harbor guilt over his feelings about what had transpired…? Yes, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret it. 

“When you… watched us,” Atem finished the sentence slowly, and he rubbed the back of his neck. “Do you regret it?”

Yugi shook his head. “N-No, I don’t regret it. I… had fun.”

Atem gave a long exhale, and tension drained from his shoulders. Yugi’s eyebrows winged up. “Good, good.”

Yugi turned more fully towards him. “What’s the matter? Is everything okay?”

Atem laughed, low. He had such pretty teeth. “Everything’s fine. It’s great, actually. But…” He looked back up. Yugi’s heart skipped a beat when those maroon eyes seared into him. “... I want to ask if you’ll do it again.”

As it seemed to be a recurring theme of increasing frequency, Yugi could only gape. “What?”

Atem laughed, a little amused and sly, but still genuine. “I think Seto’s little kink has only been exacerbated. When we have sex now, I can _feel_ her playing it up. Not that she’s trying to deceive me or anything, just that… I _know_ she’s imagining you there, watching us. She loved it so much, having you there. I don’t think you can quite understand it without my perspective, but… She just let go in ways I haven’t seen before.” Atem smiled, warm, fond, but a dark edge of seductive lurked beneath. “I enjoyed it, too. You were… incredible.” He lifted his shoulders. “I find myself doing it, too. Imagining you were there, watching us. Hearing us.”

Yugi’s lips wanted to move, but he was paralyzed, his breath stuck in his throat. 

“You can say no, of course. But, the offer’s on the table if --”

“I’ll do it.”

* * *

They sat down for a drink before it all started. The air was thick with tension. Yugi gulped, watched Seto and Atem. Atem _seemed_ relaxed, but his frame was obviously stiff where he was leaning his body on the arm of a lounge. Seto wasn’t even bothering to pretend -- she sat ramrod straight in her seat, hands resting on her lap, feet flat on the floor.

Yugi’s eyes darted between them. 

Seto’s blue eyes cut to Atem, but Atem simply nudged her foot with his and inclined his head. 

And then Seto was staring back at Yugi, and Yugi only blinked widely as he watched her flush darkly.

“We need to talk,” she managed, curt and blunt and a little harsh, and it would have made Yugi fondly amused if it weren’t for the nervous tremors in his extremities.

“Okay,” he forced out. 

Another pause, Seto’s lips tightened, and he watched her fingers tighten into her pants. 

“I want to touch you,” and compared to the silence, it almost seemed like she _blurted_ it. 

Yugi froze. That was entirely unexpected. He licked his dry lips compulsively. “I’d… I’d like that.” God, what he wouldn’t do to get that.

Her breaths were coming fast, and it seemed like she was eagerly leaning forward. “I… _we_ , we want you to -- to fuck me.”

Yugi blinked. It seemed like he was so far away from his body when he nodded. “I-I want that, too.” Now, Seto seemed tense for an entirely _different_ reason. “Can… can I ask a question?”

“Do it” and “Of course” were Seto’s and Atem’s responses, respectively.

Yugi’s deep breath hurt his chest. “Can I touch Atem, too?”

Seto _whimpered_ , melting, and Atem nodded hastily and hissed, “God yes, that’s perfect.”

Yugi’s fingers were wringing together. “So, just so I can sum it up, it’s… um, like, everybody’s fair game?”

Atem and Seto exchanged a confirming glance. “Yes.”

“God, I’m so ready,” Yugi gasped. “I’ve been thinking about this ever since last time.”

Atem’s eyes were already dark -- the pupils dilated -- and half-lidded. “So have we, Yugi.” And he stood, tension thick on every line of his body. “Let’s get this started, shall we?”

* * *

They decided to ease into it. They peeled off their own clothes until they were down to their undergarments. 

“Do you want to start off just watching?” Atem asked, genuinely concerned for Yugi’s comfort. 

But Seto was eyeing him yearningly. 

Yugi gulped and padded up to the bed, and just sat at the foot, a handful of inches from where the other two were already resting against one another. “Um, I’ll just… go with the flow…? I guess.”

There was something innately sensual about Seto in even the plainest of lingerie, something about the way her long, lustrous hair settled on her pale, shapely figure. It made Yugi swallow on hot air as she rolled onto her side toward him, one of her elbows propping her up just the slightest.

“I want to touch you,” she stated, piercing blue eyes gazing up at him. It seemed to be her way of asking for permission, and Yugi shuffled closer on his hands and knees in answer. 

She reached up. Her long, cool fingers brushed his abdomen, then pushed her whole palm against him and stroked up to his chest. Yugi’s physique wasn’t as defined as Atem’s, but Seto seemed riveted all the same; her lips parted for her fast pants, her touch eager on his skin. 

Yugi’s eyes were torn away by movement, by creaking of the mattress. Atem was laying against her back, his lips on her pale, shapely shoulder, hand rubbing on her waist sensually. But Atem’s gaze was on Yugi. 

“You look… amazing,” Atem rumbled, and he kissed at Seto’s neck.

Seto made a small noise in her throat, something like agreement, and the warmth in Yugi’s cheeks grew. He didn’t think he was all that attractive, but he was in no mood to argue when he could be doing… _other_ things. 

“Closer,” she murmured, her hand splaying on his ribs to gently tug him down to her. Until she was on her back and he was hovering over her and Atem was lying beside her. Her hands were so eager on him. They petted and stroked, rubbing sensually into the flesh of his chest, his stomach, along his sides and up his back. “You feel good,” came her quiet huff.

Her lips were parted. Why were they so _red?_

Yugi tried to lick the dryness from his own lips. “Can I kiss you?” he asked, voice rough, aroused, unlike he’d ever heard it before. 

“ _Yes_ ,” she breathed. Her hands caught behind his neck and dragged him down. He let her pull him, watched the blond bits of his hair brush against her skin and by her ears. 

Her breath hitched against his mouth, but then he was kissing her. It was soft, exploratory, the way her lips moved against his. He moaned quietly. She tasted like the tea they had been drinking. Her fingers threaded into his hair and tugged gently, and he lowered himself down more, rested lightly against her. Her breasts pushed against him. His hips twitched the slightest. 

“You feel good, too,” he murmured, drawing away from her lips to nuzzle kisses against her chin, down her pristine, pretty throat. He felt her pleasured huffs under his mouth. He jolted when a third hot hand touched his back. “Jesus,” he laughed against Seto’s shoulder. “That scared me.”

Atem chuckled lowly, and his fingers traced down, along Yugi’s spine. Yugi shivered, exhaled roughly into the crook of Seto’s neck. Atem stopped at the waistband of Yugi’s underwear. He plucked at it playfully, then dropped down to grope gently at the curve of Yugi’s ass. “Mmm,” came the sensual hum from deep in Atem’s throat. 

Seto moaned when Yugi’s hips jerked again, and he felt her hands slide down to squeeze over Atem’s on one side and over his underwear on the other. 

“You’ve got a _great_ ass, Yugi,” she murmured, lips hitched up on the smallest playful grin. 

“I…” He gulped thickly, head tilting back. “I guess so.” God, this felt so damn good.

Atem squeezed him again. “I second that opinion.”

“Why’re you ganging up on me?” Yugi huffed, just a tad dramatic, turning his head.

Atem was right there, glittering half-lidded eyes and bronzed skin, nearly nose-to-nose with Yugi. Atem leaned closer, only centimeters, but their noses brushed. Yugi could feel Atem’s breath. That maroon gaze was searching his own. Desirous, but cautious, considerate. Yugi closed his eyes, leaned forward, and kissed him. 

A small moan, Yugi’s wasn’t sure whose it was, and he really didn’t care when warm, soft lips were mouthing against his own. It felt less like an exploration and more like a foregone conclusion. Hands were roaming over him, and he broke away to gasp, to lean forward and lick and kiss at Atem’s jaw while Seto’s nails gently scratched down his chest. 

And then there were hot lips painting his throat. He gasped, felt himself arch as her tongue traced slowly up a tendon. He felt himself _throb_ when she hungrily groped his ass again. He tugged himself back to sit on his heels.

Two pairs of wide eyes stared up at him.

“Are you all right?” Atem asked immediately.

Yugi nodded, gulped through panting breaths. “Yeah… Yeah. Just a little overwhelmed.” A shaky smile, breathy laugh. “It’s… It’s been over a year since anybody’s, uh, touched me.”

“People are idiots,” Seto said. 

Yugi chuckled and shook his head. 

She extended her hand again, moved just a little closer. Her hair shifted and spilled around her shoulders, her fingers brushed over his bare knee. Those blue eyes sparkled up at him from a flushed face. “Let me touch you, then,” she breathed. The muscles in his thigh jumped as her fingertips crawled up his leg with whisper-like touches. “Touch me back,” she whispered. Her breath fluttered against his skin, and her lips followed the path forged by her slender fingers. 

“Oh god.” The words caught in Yugi’s throat. His hand reached out of its own accord, threaded through her lustrous hair. It slipped between his fingers like strands of silk. Her tongue rolled out, stroked against the lower portion of his inner thigh, and her nails raked gently down his other leg. “Seto…”

Her moan fogged against his damp flesh, and she pushed herself up, pinning his knees with the pressure. 

She looked over her shoulder, and Yugi followed her gaze to Atem. He was sprawled, languid, head propped on his hand, and the other was slowly massaging himself through his underwear. Heat licked up the inside of Yugi’s spine at the sight. “Atem…” she huffed.

He inclined his head. “Go ahead, do it. I’m sure he won’t mind. Will you, Yugi?”

But any response Yugi had was cut off by the warm, feminine body slipping onto his lap. 

_Oh_ , oh he didn’t mind at all. 

His hands had automatically come up to grip her waist. The smooth curve of the small of her back was a marvel beneath his palm. “Seto,” he managed, but any other thoughts died away when she cupped his face, dug her hands through his hair, to tug him in for a kiss. Words were obsolete when he had a horny Seto Kaiba in his lap demanding his attention. Her tongue swiped at his lips, so he licked into her mouth, slow and stroking and _lewd_. An utterly broken noise rattled in her throat, and she was rocking into each wet kiss. 

She rubbed herself up on him in rhythm with their lips and tongues, and he could _feel_ her heat through their collective two layers of clothing. His hands smoothed up and down her back, over and over. She felt so damn good beneath his palms, and also where she was grinding against him, and also where she was gently tugging his thick hair between her fingers. Everything about her and everything she was doing was burning him up on the inside. 

Hot hands, _Atem’s_ hands, settled over Yugi’s, and they pushed, guided, dragged him across Seto’s flesh until he wasn’t touching her flesh anymore. He was cupping her breasts over her bra. Everything in him shuddered, hot and melting. Her head tipped back, breaking their kiss, and she exhaled hotly. The breath ended on a whimper. The tempo of her hips never faltered. 

“You’re so eager,” Atem murmured, at her shoulder. His dark lips brushed against her jaw. Atem’s hands were no where in sight now, though Yugi was admittedly not paying much attention. 

Seto’s delicate neck was so pretty, he just had to kiss it, flick his tongue on it. 

“Bite her,” came Atem’s deep whisper. His breath clouded against Yugi’s ear. “She likes it.”

Yugi whimpered. Atem’s seductive voice hissing right into his ear was more overwhelming than he had ever imagined. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Seto mewled, and Yugi _knew_ he had to do it then. He sank his teeth into her, just on the rough side of sensual, and she bucked between them like a live wire. 

Fingers caught at his chin, and Atem turned him for another hot kiss. Yugi’s toes curled hard. Atem’s tongue was more languid, but just as consuming, but Yugi was inundated with sensations. He weakly licked and mouthed back, and Atem seemed more than content to take over the kiss and take what he wanted from Yugi. 

Atem pulled back, and Yugi’s lips tingled and he dazedly tried to lick the sensation away. “God, Yugi.” A thumb against his lower lip, and he tasted it with a gentle flick of his tongue. “We are all wearing too much clothing,” Atem declared, but his voice was rough and shaking. Seto whined her agreement, slowing from the pace she’s resorted to while she watched them kiss no more than four inches from her face. It was a collective effort to unclasp Seto’s bra, drag it down her arms, and fling it from the bed. 

Oh god, and she was leaning back against Atem, and they were kissing hotly, passionately, and Yugi could only watch, _watch_ as Atem reached up to hold one of her heaving breasts in his hand. His dark skin contrasted so erotically against her paleness. She bucked and arched, gasping, and Yugi leaned forward to where her chest was pushed out. He grasped with his hand that wonderful plump flesh, and his tongue lapped at her pretty nipple. 

She cried wordlessly against Atem’s lips, her arch sharpening, and nails raked tingling trails on Yugi’s scalp. Yugi hissed around her nipple and gently scraped his teeth over her. She was grinding into him _hard_ , but the pain felt so damn good. Suction, and she was tugging at fistfuls of his hair. He wondered -- distantly, so very distantly -- if the nerves in his scalp were tied to his heart or his lungs, because each passionate yank made his breath catch and his heart palpitate. 

“ _Yugi_ ,” she mewled after another twirl of his tongue. “Yes, _yes_ \--”

And Yugi had to reach between his body and hers to grip himself _hard,_ to _squeeze_ to keep himself from spilling. The addition of knuckles against her acted as no deterrent for Seto -- she only took advantage of the placement. He could _feel_ how wet she was through her panties. 

_Shit, shitshitshit --_

Yugi tore himself away again, though his too-hot body felt so cold without her heat, and he braced himself hard against the luscious duvet as he panted. “I-I need a minute,” Yugi gasped in response to Seto’s indignant whine. 

“You’re too much,” Atem cooed playfully to Seto, who was rubbing back against him desperately. 

Yugi’s delirious eyes watched Atem pet her, fondle her where Yugi had been touching not moments before. _Touching_ her body was exhilarating, _feeling_ Atem’s hands was electrifying -- Yugi now knew intimately those sensations, and the vicarious experience became that much more titillating. 

When Atem’s bronzed hand slithered beneath the waistband of Seto’s panties, Yugi inhaled sharply, and so did Seto.

Yugi could _see_ and _hear_ the movement through the fabric, the barely-veiled suggestion beneath lace. 

“You’re so fucking wet,” Atem growled, biting at her ear. “You can’t wait for Yugi to fuck you, huh? You want it so bad.”

Seto nodded, tried so hard to catch her breath and failed. “I want him _inside_ me,” she whimpered. 

“I want it, too,” Atem husked, but he made no effort to clear up the ambiguity.

He, too, wanted Yugi inside Seto, or that he, too, wanted Yugi _inside_ , inside _him_?

Either way, Yugi was entirely _on board_ with the idea. 

Between one moment and the next, Atem was helping her get her panties off, and then she was leaning back against him, bare, thighs spread over his own, so reminiscent of last time. She really _was_ wet. Yugi could _see_ it on Atem’s swirling, thrusting fingers. 

Two pairs of eyes were trained on him, and he met them. Atem, half-lidded and sensual, seductive, beckoning him closer with his eyes alone. Seto, seemingly on the verge of _tears_ , so desperate and vulnerable and _pleading_. Together, they made an irresistible force, a siren song luring him to his sweet demise. 

“C-Condom,” he choked out.

An almost imperceptible shake of Atem’s head. “She and I are clean, and Seto’s on two forms of birth control.”

“I-I got tested after -- after --” God, he couldn’t even complete his thoughts, much less his _sentences!_ “I’m clean.”

“Then _come here_ ,” Seto groaned, churning and writhing, impatient with the conversation.

Yugi fumbled to get his underwear off, and he was too distracted to even feel embarrassed when he face-planted right into the mattress during his struggle, because soon enough he was kicking them off and he was naked before them. He barely had the time to feel self-conscious; as soon as he was within Seto’s reach, she was sinking her claws into him and tugging him close. 

“Gorgeous,” Atem hummed, and then his hand was _on Yugi_ , stroking him. Yugi bucked, cried out through gritted teeth. 

All three of them were riveted on Atem’s hand. Yugi’s skin was almost as pale as Seto’s, and even flushed red with desperation, it paled in comparison to Atem’s warm, earthen tone. “Fuck, it’s so hot,” Atem mumbled. Yugi could feel the tremors in Atem’s fingers, felt an answering flutter in the pulse in his own wrists. 

Seto was mouthing feverishly at Yugi’s jaw, down his neck, and though she was impaired by her own heavy breathing, she didn’t let it stop her. “Y-Yugi, _please_ ,” she whimpered, and _dear god that was arousing_. Yugi never thought that he’d be turned on by begging, but these two were very rapidly making him redefine everything he thought he knew about this own sexuality. 

“Y-Yeah,” he choked in response, rather belatedly, and he reached down to move Atem’s hand and resituate himself.

But Atem held fast.

“Tell her how much you want her, Yugi.” Low and dark, _dangerous_ , and Atem butted the head where Seto was hot and wet and wanting and _ready_. Yugi’s mouth dropped open but the broken sound died in his throat. “Tell us how much you want to fuck her.”

“I want it so bad,” he whimpered, no resolve to even resist Atem’s demands. “I-I’m shaking, I want it, want to fuck you.” It was true -- he was shivering as he returned Seto’s sensual nuzzling. “Everything in me wants you,” and this time it was a groan that his words drawled out on, because Atem was slowly moving him, dragging Yugi against Seto’s slippery flesh. “O-Okay?” And he looked into those oceanic eyes for definite confirmation that she wanted this to continue. 

“Do it, _do it,_ ” she mewled, clutching and clawing and writhing. “ _Atem_ , let him do it!”

And Atem let Yugi go, only to take Yugi’s lips instead. But Seto lunged forward, and Yugi breached her, and Yugi could only gasp wordlessly against Atem’s kiss. Acute, this breath-stealing pressure, he had no thought but to arch his back. Seto’s throaty moan echoed in the space between his ears. 

She was tugging at him. Her nails scratched gently on the skin that felt too tight for his body. Everything in him was shuddering heat. She was wet and searing and _hungry_ , and he had to feed her. A nudge to press all the way in, and she was a rolling wave against him. Her head was already tilted back, her thighs shaking around him. Her blue eyes were on him but Yugi knew she was already _gone_. 

Somehow, her legs came up around him, and her muscles pulsed against his hips and his waist as she tugged him rhythmically. So he rolled his hips, followed her tempo. He couldn’t give her the brutal pounding he knew she loved so much -- he’d come too fast at such a pace -- but he was still bound and determined to pleasure her until that beautiful brain of hers ceased all function. 

“How are you feeling?” Atem asked, lips close to Yugi’s ear, as Yugi thrusted languidly into Seto.

“G-Good,” Yugi panted. “You’re incredible,” he whispered brokenly, and the words were directed to both pairs of ears.

Seto raked her nails against Yugi’s shoulder, and Yugi could only hiss at the delicious pain that danced along his burning nerves. “More…” she groaned, long and low. She sounded more like an animal rutting in the forest than a civilized woman in bed. “Yugi, give me _more_.”

Each breath fogged in his lungs like steam and hissed out like fire, but he complied, snapping his thrusts about halfway each time, to give her _harder_ and _more_ but keep it at a pace that would keep him from spilling inside her too soon. Four hands roved his body, one pair desperate and clawing, the other seductive and stroking. 

Atem carefully shifted from behind Seto. His gentle guidance had her reclining back on the mattress. But her hips were still in Yugi’s lap. He used the opportunity to tug her into each motion. Her body looked so damn good all flushed and glistening with sweat and writhing beneath him. 

Then, strong, solid heat at his back. Atem was behind _him_ , now, and Seto quickly adapted and haphazardly wrapped her legs around both of them. 

_Goddamn_ , her legs were long enough to fucking manage it, too.

It plastered Atem tight against him, made their hips move together, and even through Atem’s underwear, Yugi could feel his intense, aroused heat. 

“I want to fuck you,” Atem growled, rutting with Yugi and making him want to cry in frustration. “Want you to fuck me, too.”

No, no, dammit, Seto alone was almost too much, and with this rising liquid tide of heat, he knew his time was running out faster than he’d like. 

“ _Yes_ ,” was all he could manage, and he was fucking Seto _harder_ , and _faster_ , making her cry out ecstatically, because _shit_ , he was so turned on -- nothing could ever compare to this.

“It’ll have to wait.” That deep chuckle right against his ear, like Yugi had _dreamed_ , and despite the sweat slicking his skin, he shivered. “You’re close, aren’t you?”

Yugi choked in response. Seto was _crying_ ; tears of pleasure trekked down her cheeks, but those fathomless blue eyes were locked onto him, and he wondered what she saw, how much of a debauched mess he’d become, with Atem looming over his shoulder and whispering in his ear like some dark incubus. 

“She’s even more beautiful like this, don’t you think?” Atem purred, his hand dropping between them to stroke Seto right above where Yugi was pumping desperately inside her. A mewl, arching, her eyes screwing shut. 

“W-Wet--” was all Yugi could manage, because she _was_ \-- wet and hot and tight and so fucking good, and she was getting wetter and hotter and tighter and _better_.

“Yeah, you’re making her a sopping mess,” Atem growled. “Pull her hair, Yugi. Wait til you pull her damn hair, and you’ll _feel_ the way she gets.”

And before the words fully registered, hot, damp brown locks were threaded between his fingers and Yugi’s fist tightened close to her scalp and he _yanked_. 

Her thighs jumped and she thrashed and bucked and she was _coming_ , the most obscene sounds on her lips, and in that moment Yugi would never have believed it if someone told him that the cold, aloof girl he went to high school with was the same one crying his name and moaning and clawing at his back and ribs. He _did_ feel it, the pulsating deep inside her, the way it was sucking him in and begging him to stay there.

“Come, come, come,” she whimpered, wan and overstimulated as Yugi felt himself about to fall over the precipice. “Come inside me, Yugi.”

Atem’s fingers were at his chin and tugging his head to the side, and he came as Atem licked into his mouth and as Atem humped against his ass and as Seto milked him for all he was worth and as Seto carved her pleasure into his back in scrawling red lines. His blood roared too loudly in his ears for him to hear the wanton, lewd sounds he was making, and it was probably for the best that he didn’t see the entirely fucked-out, broken expression he made all the while, as if he were having the most profound spiritual, _religious_ experience while coming his brains out. 

And maybe he did, because hearing their murmured, breathy praises as black and white and heat and pleasure surged around and _through him_ sure as hell _felt_ like receiving a divine message from some deity on high. 

When he came to, hot but shivering and slicked with sweat and still too breathless, he realized the only thing keeping him from slumping directly on top of Seto’s whimpering form was the gentle embrace Atem had him wrapped up in. Hot hands and throaty praises and that stiff heat against his ass.

Heat weakly thrummed in Yugi’s overworked veins. 

“A-Atem,” Yugi croaked. His voice was so rough, like he’d swallowed sandpaper. How _loud_ had he gotten?! And he didn’t remember a second of it -- he’d been far too distracted by… _other_ things. “What about you?” he rasped, tilting his head back to nuzzle against Atem’s jaw.

And Seto was leaning up and touching Atem, too, but his words were firm despite the desperate edge to his tone, “I’ll take care of myself in a moment, just relax.”

“No,” Yugi whispered, tongue weakly flicking out to taste the sweat on Atem’s heaving throat -- the man was _panting_. “Wanna suck you off, ‘Tem.”

Atem had denied his own needs in favor of Seto’s and Yugi’s since the beginning -- he was crazy if he thought Yugi would let him off the hook so easily. 

Atem groaned, a low, ragged sound, and it vibrated against Yugi’s back. “A-Are you sure?”

Yugi smiled, the expression lazy despite his still-fast-but-slowing-down breaths. “Fuck yeah.” Yugi was wriggling, trying to break free from Atem’s grasp. But those arms were tight around him. Those hot fingers pressed hard into his ribs. “C’mon, Atem,” he hiccupped as Seto disengaged from him. The air was cold and he was wet. Oh well. He had more important things to attend to. “Don’t you want to come in my mouth?” he purred, arching against the embrace imprisoning him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Atem gasped, lurching against Yugi and thrusting a little against him. “You’re a completely different person after you come.”

“I feel good. Want you to feel good, too.”

“I want to see it,” Seto murmured from beneath them, where she was relaxed but still shivering from the occasional aftershocks. She looked angelic like that, with the afterglow settling over her like wispy gossamer and her eyes hooded and sleepy. Her next words were anything but angelic -- “It’d be hot to watch you suck him off.” Her lips quirked. “He makes the most arousing faces, Yugi.”

And Yugi squirmed more, and he bit at Atem’s earlobe impishly. Atem’s face was beet red beneath his bronze skin tone, his jaw tight. “ _C’mon_ ,” Yugi groaned. “What’s the hold-up?” And though his undertone was playful, he stilled to show his genuine concern. “If you don’t want it, we can do something else.”

“Yugi, have you ever given another man oral sex?” Atem asked, in all seriousness, disengaging to look Yugi in the eyes.

Yugi lifted a shoulder. “I’ve always wanted to, but no. I’ve… never really done more than kiss another guy before today.”

Atem’s brows furrowed and his lips parted.

Yugi shook his head before Atem could speak. “But I’ve been on the receiving end, so I know what feels good and I know what to _definitely_ avoid.” And then a thought struck him, and he tilted his head as he regarded Atem. “Have _you_ ever performed oral sex on another man?”

A darker flush and Atem looked away. “Well, no --”

Yugi inched closer, slowly, and set a hand on Atem’s thigh. He could _feel_ the tension shuddering beneath Atem’s skin. “Then you know where I’m coming from. I’ve always fantasized about blowing you,” Yugi admitted, his own cheeks growing hot. “Let me try. If you don’t like it, we can do something else.” He pushed his hand up, and privately reveled in the feel of Atem’s wiry muscles beneath his palm. Delicious. He ducked his head to meet Atem’s averted eyes. “Okay?”

Atem blinked. The storm in those maroon eyes quietened and stilled. “Okay.”

“Besides, I’ve got Seto here to tell me what you like.” Yugi tossed a wink to the woman in question, and she just gave a small, reassuring smile back. Yugi turned back to Atem and touched his cheek softly. He was hot to the touch, but he leaned into the caress and met Yugi’s gaze. He was unwavering once again. 

They must’ve both been leaning into it, because they were getting closer and then they were kissing, soft and sweet at first. But it only took a few swipes of Yugi’s tongue to coax Atem’s hunger from its hiding place. Atem was clutching him close, and the feel of Atem’s lithe, powerful body against him made Yugi’s head spin and his breath shorten. 

Something shifted between them, and they both looked down to see Atem’s boxers slipping down his hips and thighs. Seto was laying next to them, the waistband plucked between her fingers. She stilled and arched an eyebrow at them until Yugi ducked his head down to kiss at Atem’s neck. He could feel the pulse flutter beneath his lips, and he sucked at it a moment before continuing on his way. 

Every inch of Atem was aesthetically fascinating, like some Renaissance sculpture crafted by the most skilled of hands. The graceful line of his collarbone, the gentle convex bow of his sternum between his toned pectoral muscles, the faint dips and hills and planes that became more pronounced when he flexed or arched as he did now. Yugi licked at his nipple, just a little, just a tease, but it had made Atem jolt like Yugi’d shocked him. 

“He’s sensitive,” Seto purred, hand sliding back up along Atem’s now-bare thigh. 

Yugi hummed, eyes locked on Atem’s face, and he let his tongue curl and lap and nudge. Atem _whimpered_ through tightly pressed lips, and his eyes squeezed shut and brows furrowed. 

The mattress creaked; Seto sat up and pressed her fingers against his chin, against his mouth. “None of that, now. Let us hear you.”

A tight exhale, but Atem obliged, let them hear his panting grunts as Yugi laved at his nipple with barely-contained enthusiasm. 

Yugi’s whole body burned with interest. With how Atem was responding, it made Yugi wonder if he could make Atem come with this alone… but he had other plans. And so, with just the slightest amount of disappointment, he abandoned Atem’s now-red nipples in favor of open-mouth kisses down the plane of his abdomen. This far down, Atem, hot and flushed and just the slightest bit wet, brushed against Yugi’s throat. But the angle was awkward. He tugged Atem up by the hips so that he was kneeling a bit higher. “That’s better,” Yugi murmured. Gently, he touched, cupped his fingers around that solid heat. Atem’s hips lurched forward. He stroked how he would’ve liked to be stroked -- firm but not too tight, and with a little flourish toward the top to make Atem buck and hiss and groan.

Nervousness fluttered in Yugi’s veins, but the anticipation, the _desire_ roared loudly over it. 

He wanted to make Atem feel _good_. 

So he leaned forward, tongue unfurling to lap and lave. Atem gasped raggedly, and Yugi hummed contemplatively at the foreign taste. Gentle suckling, just that first bit, elicited such erotic noises that Yugi had no other choice but to drop further, take more in. Atem was hot, heavy on his tongue and filled his mouth in such a strange way. Yugi looked up through his lashes. 

Atem’s flush was crawling down his heaving chest, his swollen lips parted wide for each sound that spilled forth from deep in his throat. Maroon eyes were half-lidded, watching Yugi’s every move with smoldering intensity. Shuddering, hot arousal bubbled and stewed in Yugi’s gut. _God_ , he’d always dreamed of sucking Atem off, and it was even hotter than he had imagined. 

Yugi tugged at Atem’s hips and rocked him into his mouth, a little deeper each time, and the wet moans it evoked had Yugi’s breath catching in his nose. Fingers threaded into his hair, brushed against his sensitive scalp, and then tightened just enough to put pressure on the nerves to make him moan, and Atem was moving _with_ him, thrusting into Yugi’s mouth of his own accord. 

Yugi focused on his tongue, swirling and writhing and lapping and making Atem’s eyebrows twitch. Those groans were growling out, and Atem was kneading Yugi’s scalp.

“You’re taking me so well,” Atem said, thick and husky. 

Yugi moaned and _sucked_ , and Atem’s hips stuttered and his head kicked back as the air punched from his lungs violently. “ _Yugi!_ ”

His whole body was undulating, muscles flexing and relaxing as he thrusted into Yugi’s mouth. Sweat glistened on his body, and Yugi’s toes curled as Atem stained the air with his strengthening scent.

“Your _mouth_ ,” Atem snarled, head thrashing back again. He tugged at Yugi’s hair restlessly. 

Drool was leaking from the corners of his lips, his jaw ached, his lips burned, and Yugi _loved_ it. 

Atem _mewled_ when Seto crept forward to rub at his nipples, to kiss and nip at his shoulder, his sensitive neck. He turned his head to kiss her, open-mouthed and hot and breathy and wet. “G-Gonna come,” he panted against her lips.

 _Yes, yes, do it_. 

Yugi sucked _hard_ , just barely on the edge of painful, coincidentally right when Seto pinched Atem’s nipple, and that was the last straw. 

Atem sounded like he could hardly _breathe,_ let alone moan, when he came, spilling everything into Yugi’s mouth. It was overwhelming -- Yugi choked, fluid leaking down his chin, but he tried his hardest to swallow it down and let Atem ride it out on his tongue. It didn’t taste too different from his own (Yugi was a curious man, of course he tried it), but he’d never tried to swallow down so much of it. It was disturbingly thick in his throat, but he didn’t let it deter him.

Atem’s fingers shook as he gently pulled Yugi off of him. His maroon eyes were riveted to Yugi’s face. “Oh god, you’re a mess.”

Yugi licked his lips lewdly and winked saucily. 

Atem twitched and another spurt of fluid hit Yugi’s cheek. 

“F-Fuck!”

And Yugi was being tugged up for a hot, messy kiss. 

“Are you sure that was your first time?” Atem panted, and his tongue stroked along Yugi’s, undoubtedly tasting himself.

“Mmhm, pretty sure I’d remember sucking a guy’s dick, Atem.” 

Atem chuckled and rested their sweaty foreheads together. He still couldn’t seem to catch his breath, and Yugi gave himself a mental pat on the back. 

Yugi snickered and turned his head to shoot Seto a sly glance. “You were right. His faces were pretty hot.”

Seto laughed, leaned close to drape her arms around Yugi’s shoulders, and she kissed his brow, then her tongue swiped at his messy cheek. “Yugi, when were you going to tell us that you’re a sex god?”

Yugi blushed, but he huffed lightly in amusement. “Sex God is my superhero alter ego, and I didn’t want to put you guys in danger. Bad guys and all that.”

She snorted, rolling her eyes. “You’re an idiot.” Her tone was entirely fond. She was kissing him again, nice and slow as Atem slumped against them. 

They collectively collapsed against the rumpled duvet. Laying there, petting Seto’s hair, tracing his fingers on Atem’s arm, staring up at the ceiling, Yugi tried to keep the intrusive thoughts at bay. They wouldn’t be held off so easily.

How was he _ever_ going to recover from this now? He’d had two tastes now, and was only hungrier. He wanted this to happen again and again, over and over, never-ending.

He bit his lip, and was distracted from his thoughts when lips puckered against his neck.

“Yugi…”

“... Stay the night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END… BUT THAT’S ALSO WHAT I SAID LAST TIME  
> Wo-ow, that moment when you write a part 2 and it ends up twice as long as the first part. Ugh, I feel like I did it again -- wrote a smutty oneshot that turned into a smutty multi-chapter fic. I’d feel ashamed but who has time for that. Not me.  
> Anyways, tell me what you liked, what you didn’t like, and whether or not you’d want more…? Because it seems I am an endless font of smut.  
> PS: thank you for the kudos and comments!
> 
> Side note: this is going to be kept under the 'completed' tag, either way, though any possible additions will be updated directly to this story.


	3. Dinner and a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto invites Yugi over for Netflix and Chill. I'm sure you can guess the rest of the chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, apparently, when I'm stressed, I write Flareshipping smut...? Idk but here's another filthy chapter that I can't bother to be ashamed of. I hope you enjoy it!

That night was a euphoric haze of pleasure. They passed from one moment to the next with endless touching. Yugi wouldn’t be able to tell you the number of times he’d come, but he would tell you that it didn’t matter. It was the closest he’d ever felt to another human being, let alone two, and that included the time that he’d spent sharing his body and soul with Atem all those years ago.

And then they’d fallen asleep in a tangled heap, and, in the late hours of the morning, Yugi had awoken to the sweet sounds of Seto and Atem fucking on the bed right next to him. And he’d rolled over and joined in touching their bodies, in making them feel so good, and in turn was pleasured himself.

It was wonderful, and when he’d returned to his own home later that evening, he would have sworn it was a dream if not for the delicious aches all over his body. The marks from fingers and nails and teeth and lips scrawled across his person like a love note written in disappearing ink.

And when he went to bed, he couldn’t help touching himself to the torrid memories, though his exhausted body had hardly anything left to give.

He was sure that night would be the end of it. They’d gotten their thrill, satisfied their desire and their curiosity. It hurt to think it, but he cherished those long hours he’d spent with them, anyway. At least he’d have those.

It would have to be enough.

He breathed slowly through his nose. He was just in the starting stages of preparing the shop for closing when the little bell rang above the door. He disliked last-minute customers as much as the next person, but he still wore a bright smile as he turned to the door.

And promptly froze in his tracks.

Seto Kaiba strutted up to the counter. She had to have been fresh from her office at KaibaCorp – her shapely hips were wrapped in a flattering dark gray pencil skirt, her lovely collarbones accentuated by a powder-blue blouse with the first two buttons undone, and her shoulders and long arms accented by a matching gray blazer. Yugi licked his dry lips. She was such a gorgeous woman.

“Hi, Seto,” he greeted quietly as he admired her elegant but simple updo. His fingers itched to pull out the pins, to let her hair drape down against her pretty neck and around shapely shoulders.

Her lips quirked in a faint smile, the blue depths of her eyes sparkling with warmth, a warmth so hidden and precious that it was never seen except by a select few. “Hello, Yugi.”

“What brings you to my side of town?” he asked playfully, leaning forward on the counter. Seeing her there, all distinguished grace and sophisticated elegance, made it hard to believe that only a few nights ago he had been in her bed, between her thighs, making her moan and cry and _claw_.

He tried to blink the thoughts, the _images,_ away.

“Atem and I were hoping to invite you back to the manor tonight. We have a movie night planned,” she replied, leaning her palms on the counter. The movement brought her closer, and with it the faint scent of her perfume. Something heady and floral but sensual. It made Yugi’s mouth water. “Did you have any plans tonight?”

He dazedly shook his head. “Not really.”

Her lips quirked up again, but this time into something distinctly smirk-like. “Are you interested?” and she was leaning forward, closer and closer, and Yugi’s mind spun.

It might have just been his raging hormones playing tricks on him, but it certainly felt like much more than an invitation to watch some movies with her and her spectacularly hot boyfriend.

But either way, his answer was the same. “Of course.”

Now, it was a full-fledged grin, softer than the condescending leers of her youth but still so triumphant. “Perfect,” came her purr, and Yugi’s nerves all hummed in response.

“I’ve gotta close up still, but then I’ll be ready to go,” he croaked, unable to tear his gaze away from those glittering ultramarine gems.

She chuckled and reached forward. She pressed a long, slender finger to his chest with just enough force to push him an inch or so from the counter. “Then hop to it, Yugi. Atem is waiting for us.”

The hot lump in his throat was now completely incapacitating his speaking capabilities, so he settled for a frantic nod before he was bustling off to complete his duties.

He closed the shop in record time.

* * *

It was an altogether fair assumption to say that Seto Kaiba was not fond of small talk. But on the drive to the Kaiba manor in her classy blue sports car, Yugi managed to get her to talk about her day, about her current project at KaibaCorp, and about Mokuba, who was now living on campus at the university he was attending. Watching her open up was like watching a rare flower bloom – the way the brilliant center was hidden in the bud until the petals gradually spread and bared to the world the tender, sweet parts within.

The drive to the manor zoomed by, and soon she was pulling into a massive garage tucked away behind the crest of a grassy hill. The interior was sprawling, like a cavern, but there was only a handful of cars stored within.

“I donated most of the vehicles to the local automobile museum,” she answered his vaguely quizzical stare. “They weren’t getting used here.”

He nodded. “Oh, okay. That was nice of you.”

She lifted a shoulder. “Not really.”

Yugi could only chuckle and shake his head at her. She pursed her lips – just barely, but enough for Yugi to notice – but a fond light glowed behind the blue windows of her eyes.

They entered a doorway, and Seto eagerly kicked off her dark pumps. “Ugh, I fucking hate those things.”

Faint music echoed down the hall, and with it wafted a delicious scent that had Yugi’s mouth watering. He eagerly huffed in the aroma. “It smells amazing in here,” he groaned.

“Atem must be cooking,” Seto murmured.

“Wonderful,” Yugi breathed. Atem’s cooking was the best.

Sure enough, they ambled down the hall, the music growing louder and the scent stronger with each step, and when they turned into the smaller family kitchen, Atem was there over a steaming pan, his back to them, music pouring from the speaker on the counter.

A tight tank top hugged his toned back, and a pair of gray sweatpants fell _just so_ around his firm ass. Yugi bit his lip and forced his eyes away.

Atem glanced at them over his shoulder. A bright smile stretched across his lips, his hair brushed his cheek from the angle.

Atem was so fucking gorgeous – it was unfair. Unfair that they were both so damn beautiful.

“Yugi,” he greeted, delighted. Seto continued toward him, and he turned to meet her lips for a slow, chaste kiss. “Wonderful,” he murmured, his hand caressing her hip for the briefest moment, so warmly, so tenderly, Yugi nearly looked away. “You two got here just in time.” And he was back to the stove, turning down the burners to do the finishing touches on the meal he was preparing.

“It smells amazing,” Yugi moaned, collapsing into a stool at the breakfast bar.

“Let’s hope that it tastes amazing, too,” Atem muttered with good-natured self-deprecation.

“Shut up,” Seto said, deadpan. “Humble doesn’t suit you.”

Atem laughed. Yugi closed his eyes, imagined that this was his everyday life, as Atem conceded, “You’re right. It’s going to be delicious.”

“That’s more like it,” Seto muttered. “Yugi, what would you like to drink with your meal?” she asked, and he looked up at her.

Those blue eyes blinked down at him. “Uh, water’s fine with me,” he said quietly.

She hummed and turned away. And then he had a glass of ice water set in front of him. Condensation dripped off its sides temptingly. “Thank you.”

Another hum. “I’m going to go change.”

“Don’t change – we love you just the way you are,” Atem chimed, sickly sweet.

“Shut up,” and she was walking off.

Atem watched her go with naked hunger in his maroon eyes. A low growl rumbled in his chest. Yugi felt warmth glow up between his thighs at the sound. “I _love_ her pencil skirts.”

Yugi chuckled, awkward and unsure if Atem was purposely addressing him.

“They make me want to do the most _unspeakable_ things to her,” he added with a sultry wink in Yugi’s direction.

Yugi cleared his throat, ran his finger around the rim of his glass as Atem set three plates on the breakfast bar. “I… I don’t really know if there are such things as… unspeakable between us,” he whispered, almost croaked.

“Too true,” Atem replied, soft and low, and for just a moment, his warm fingers lingered on Yugi’s chin to tilt it up. A tender smile was curling the edges of his lips, a low warmth smoldering in his vivid eyes. “I’m glad you came tonight, Yugi.”

“Of course, Atem,” he murmured, enthralled, unable to tear his gaze away from Atem’s. “I really enjoy spending time with you.” A timer went off, shrill and ringing and breaking the moment. Atem whirled away to slip on oven mitts and take something out of the oven. Yugi gulped, seeing Atem bend over, and he cleared his throat again. “So, uh, what movies are planned?”

Atem turned, now splitting evenly the food from the pan. “Seto hasn’t watched ‘Ready Player One’ yet, so I’m hoping we can get through it without her tearing it to shreds.” He glanced back up with a wry smile. “She’s very picky with her sci-fi films.” And then his grin turned downright _impish_. “Surprising, considering that one of her favorite movies is ‘Battlefield Earth’ which is just _atrocious._ ” He waved a hand. “Awful film. Don’t watch it. Some movies are so bad they are good and ‘Battlefield Earth’ is not one of them.”

“Will you never shut up about that?” Seto snapped, striding back into the room. Her hair was out of its updo, but she had it tied back and out of her face in a low ponytail. “I never said the story was any good – it just has a very strong nostalgia factor.” She had on a t-shirt and leggings, and Yugi couldn’t help but watch the way her body moved, how she made even such an innocuous outfit something sensual.

Atem snapped his head over to Yugi, his jaw dropped in faux shock. “My god, Seto Kaiba being sentimental – what is this world coming to?”

Yugi giggled behind his hand.

“For some reason, I keep putting up with you, so obviously I can feel sentimental about stupid things,” she growled, but she bumped her hip into Atem’s playfully on her way to the fridge to pull out a half-empty bottle of wine.

“Don’t pretend. We both know you only want me for my cooking skills and my hot body,” Atem sighed as he served out the rest of the meal to their respective plates.

“Both valid points,” she murmured, coming up behind him, and Yugi’s face blossomed a hot red when she openly groped Atem’s ass. “ _Very_ valid points.” Yugi glanced up and realized they were both looking at him, their eyes intense and blistering.

He licked his lips and looked away, down to his plate. “Well, it looks delicious, too, Atem.”

“Thank you.”

They sat down to eat, and Yugi vaguely wondered whether he’d be able to survive the night.

* * *

Yugi knew that there was a personal theater in the mansion – Atem had talked about it once, and he’d also seen pictures of it – but they settled into a small, cozy living area, all three on their respective cushions on the couch as the movie started with Atem sitting in the middle. It wasn’t long into the film before Seto and Atem seemed to naturally gravitate toward one another, and they ended up leaning one another, Seto’s legs draped across Atem’s lap, her head on his shoulder and one arm wrapped up and behind his neck. Atem had one hand settled on her thigh, the other curled around her waist.

Yugi bit back the emotions in his chest. It was stupid for him to feel so cold and lonely against the arm of the couch. He tried to focus on the movie – he rather liked this one – but he couldn’t seem to stop his eyes from sliding over to the couple canoodling on the other end of the couch. In the dim of the room, blue eyes suddenly cut to him, and he darted his gaze back to the screen, his cheeks and eyes getting hot.

He didn’t realize how tense he was until a toe poked his leg and he jumped with a gasp.

A slender, pale foot. Seto’s foot.

She was still staring at him, the light of the screen reflecting off the whites of her eyes. She lifted her other hand, the one not currently tangled around Atem, and she beckoned with a single crooking finger. The interaction caught Atem’s attention, who turned his head to face Yugi.

A gentle, warm smile curved the shadows around his lips, and he lifted his arm in invitation.

Yugi’s body moved of its own accord, and he was suddenly tucked under Atem’s arm, Seto’s long legs sprawling over both of their laps. Yugi leaned his head against Atem’s chest, felt Atem’s chin settled against his crown. He smelled of the delicious dinner he had made and something musky and spicy and masculine that had Yugi’s insides shivering with desire. Seto’s hand was suddenly stroking through his hair, and he sighed, content.

His own hand settled on Seto’s leg, the curve of his palm meeting perfectly with the curve of her shin. His thumb dazedly stroked, and the texture of her leggings easily lulled the skin on the pad into soothing tingling numbness.

Yugi gave up paying attention to the movie entirely. He instead basked in the warmth of the bodies cozied up to him, in the way Seto’s fingernails scraped gently on his scalp and the back of his neck, in the way Atem absently stroked at his waist and his ribs on his side. Those caressing fingertips dipped lower, darted under the edge of his shirt and pushed it up, and he inhaled tightly as goosebumps broke out across his flesh. Now it was just the slightest bit of nails, scratching and skimming teasingly on the sensitive skin.

He bit his lip, squirmed, and Seto’s nail caught at the skin just behind his ear to claw lightly.

He couldn’t bite back his soft moan.

Seto was shifting, her lips pressed to Atem’s ear, and Yugi strained but he couldn’t hear what she whispered.

But a wicked smirk settled on Atem’s face. “Ask him. I doubt he’ll say no.”

Seto huffed, but she was leaning forward into Yugi’s vision. The only light in the room was coming from the TV screen, but Yugi could still see Seto’s torrid blush.

“I want to suck your cock,” she said, and it sounded so breathy and hot and _needy_.

Yugi’s words tangled on his tongue, and he could only settle for a flustered nod.

 _Oh god, yes_.

He’d been given a demonstration on what her lips and tongue could do the other night, and he was more than willing to experience a sequel.

And he suddenly had a lapful of rocking, hungry Seto Kaiba. She met his lips in a hot kiss, her fingers clawing gently into his shoulder. He felt caught, like prey in a trap, about to be devoured, and he was loving every moment of it. He grabbed at her hips, felt the way they gyrated in his lap. He went from half-mast to fully hard so fast it made colorful spots dance behind his eyelids.

And then she was sliding down to kneel between his legs on the floor. She hooked her fingers into the waistband of his jeans, and she was dragging him forward to sit on the very edge of the cushion. Atem was still languidly petting him under his shirt, and that hot hand palmed up the length of Yugi’s spine to squeeze the back of his neck sensually.

“Do you like this movie, Yugi?” Atem asked, his lips and breath hot and damp at Yugi’s ear.

“Uh, huh, wh-what?” Yugi managed, altogether distracted, eyes glued on the way Seto popped the button on his jeans like it had done her wrong.

“This movie. Do you like it?” Atem asked again, his fingers threading into the hair on the back of Yugi’s head.

“Y-Yeah,” Yugi stuttered, hips lifting to help Seto reveal him, all hot and flushed and waiting for her.

Atem’s hand _tightened_ , yanked Yugi’s head up with gentle force and tore Yugi’s eyes away from where Seto’s lips were parting wetly to reveal her eager tongue. “Then you should watch it,” Atem purred, all low and dangerous and making Yugi’s hips hitch.

Yugi tried to say something, but he wasn’t even sure what, and it didn’t really matter when he was gasping lewdly from the way Seto’s hands were curling around him and stroking him, slow up, twisting around the head, then fast down, repeat, making his hips snap into the motion.

“I know we put the movie on for Seto’s sake,” Atem continued, lips and teeth brushing sensitive cartilage with every syllable, “but at least _someone_ should watch it.”

Then a hot tongue, licking and swiping, so fucking _filthy_ , and Yugi squeezed his eyes shut, his jaw dropping with his shallow, shuddering breaths.

Atem tugged at his hair, and Yugi couldn’t stop his needy moan. “Eyes open, Yugi.”

Yugi obeyed, but the flickering images filtering into his eyes did not register in his flustered mind. His hips bucked forward and he groaned, long and low when Seto suddenly sank onto him, taking so much of him in on one go.

“Look at you go,” Atem murmured, this time addressing Seto, and Yugi’s eyes lowered to watch the way Atem’s other hand sank into her hair to pull free the tie, to let her hair drape around her cheeks and brush against Yugi’s thighs. The muscles jumped in response, and Yugi mewled. “You’re so greedy for him.” And Atem’s hand was on Yugi’s, guiding it to Seto’s hair, and Yugi eagerly wrapped her silky brown locks in his fist. “I bet you wanted to suck him off since the moment you saw him today.”

Seto moaned an affirmative, and Yugi panted hotly in response.

“You hear that, Yugi?” Atem was back at Yugi’s ear, muddling Yugi’s thoughts further with his dark, seductive voice. “She wanted to molest you right in the game shop. She would probably suck your dick right behind the front counter if you’d only give her permission.” Atem grinned ferally against Yugi’s cheek. “Isn’t that right, Seto?”

She mewled happily around the flesh in her mouth, her tongue doing the most wonderful things that made Yugi’s eyes roll back into his skull.

“You should have done it, Seto,” Atem growled.

Yugi moaned, shuddered, melting at the words and the implications that only glimpsed through his mind briefly. He tugged Seto’s hair of his own accord, timed it with a thrust that had Seto whimpering with delight. He fell into rhythm with her, tugging and fucking in perfect sync with her hot tongue and eager mouth.

Atem pulled at Yugi’s hair again. “Eyes open, Yugi,” he hissed.

Yugi felt hot pleasured tears sting his eyes when he forced them open to stare blearily at the movie. Even over the loud action sequences, he could hear the wet sounds Seto made as she sucked and licked at him with enthusiasm not easily rivaled.

“At first glance,” Atem began, a smirk tainting his voice, “you wouldn’t think it, but she really loves sucking cock.”

Yugi mewled, hips jolting, and Seto eagerly swallowed him down further, her throat squeezing around the sensitive head and making waves of sweat-inducing heat crash over him. “S-Seto,” he stuttered, tongue thick and heavy.

“She’s touching herself, Yugi,” Atem purred. His teeth flashed against Yugi’s earlobe. “Her hand is in her pants and she’s fingering herself while she sucks your dick.”

Yugi tilted his head down to look, but Atem yanked his head back up. Yugi could only whine pitifully. Seto was making the lewdest noises, both from her ministrations on Yugi and from her needy moans. Yugi didn’t doubt for one second that she was pleasuring herself while she was doing a number on his poor body. And then Atem’s other hand was slithering beneath Yugi’s shirt and crawling up sweat-slicked, goose-pimpled skin, over heaving muscles and spasming ribs. His deft fingertips rubbed sensually over Yugi’s nipple, and Yugi cried out, hoarse and broken, because suddenly Atem was rolling it and pinching it and making Yugi want to thrash, but he was so thoroughly held in place and he resorted instead to chanting their names in a stilted melody.

He was getting close, so fucking close, he could taste it on the back of his tongue. It was going to be glorious; it was going to fucking destroy him.

“C-Coming!” he cried through gritted teeth, and Seto only sucked him harder, and Atem’s tongue was dragging up his neck. He jolted, the pleasure washing through him and he sobbed at the sweet euphoria. Seto was swallowing around him and making him buck and mewl.

He collapsed back into the hand wrapped into his hair, his body still jolting as he whimpered and panted. Atem’s teeth flashed against his jaw, down his neck. Yugi’s hands kneaded shakily at Seto’s scalp, petted at her ruddy cheeks. Everything in him jittered with the aftershocks, and he slowly managed to uncurl his toes.

“Oh god,” he breathed, closing his eyes and trying to catch his breath.

Seto’s hot cheek rested against his thigh, her hot, panting breaths fanning against his sweaty skin and making him twitch. He glanced down, watched how her arm was tucked beneath her, the way she swayed and arched. She really _was_ touching herself.

“Get up here,” he croaked, tugging at her shirt. “C’mon, Seto. Lemme return the favor.”

Seto was crawling up, her lips swollen and parted, her eyes glassy with pleasure. It made heat flare in Yugi’s gut, and a dull disappointment that he couldn’t recover fast enough to fuck her while she was looking so damn _delectable_.

The hand holding him up disappeared, and Yugi slumped down against the couch, but he didn’t notice all too much, not when Seto was kissing him and he could taste himself on her tongue. But then the light from the TV was cut off by Atem’s looming, lean shadow. He was standing in front of the couch, just behind Seto.

“I know you just mentioned eating Seto out,” Atem growled, “but I have other plans.” And his fingers curled, claw-like, into the waistband of her leggings, and he was dragging them down her thighs, and she shifted to allow him to pull them past her knees. They went flying over Atem’s shoulder.

“Fuck me, Atem,” she whispered, hoarse, arching, and Yugi leaned forward to taste her pretty neck.

“Planned on it,” came his rumbling response. He just had to push his sweatpants down, and Yugi could watch, closer than ever, as Atem slotted himself between Seto’s thighs to grind, wet and filthy and lewd.

“ _Yes,_ ” she groaned, head turning to nuzzle against Yugi’s temple, and her hands were on his, guiding them to her breasts, clothed by her bra and her t-shirt.

Atem groaned, his hands wrapped tight on her shoulder and on her hip, and he backed her against him to facilitate that pleasurable drag.

Yugi gasped, hot and dizzy and overwhelmed with arousal that his body could currently do nothing about, so he lowered one hand to slip over wet flesh, over Atem, hot and turgid, and Seto, wet and eager. The head caught against Seto, and she spasmed, clawed at Yugi’s hair, and with a press of Yugi’s thumb, Atem was slipping in, filling Seto up and making her thrash in Yugi’s lap. Yugi spread his fingers, felt Atem pull and push through them, over and over, and he pressed the pad of a finger against Seto’s flesh, made her groan like a fucking animal against his neck. Atem loomed over, his eyes dark and blazing, his lips twisted into a sexual snarl. His gaze locked with Yugi’s, and Yugi could only pant and touch them where they were joined.

Atem gave a particularly harsh thrust, jolting Seto – she mewled in delight – and his body bowed so beautifully in the dim light. Seto’s breasts heaved into Yugi’s chest with each movement, all hot contact that made it feel like sparks were arcing beneath his skin.

“You’re so fucking wet,” Atem snarled over the sound of the movie and skin slapping and wet thrusting and Seto’s beautiful, throaty noises. “I can’t believe how fucking wet you get like this.” The hand on her shoulder grabbed her by her hair, yanked her up just a few inches, just enough that Yugi could see her desperate, nearly agonized expression. “It’d be heaven for you if Yugi and I just took turns _using_ you all night.” Atem’s head tilted back, baring his glistening throat, his hair sticking to his face, all his muscles tensing to the same rhythm. “Just f-filling you up in every way we—” His teeth gritted on a harsh cry. “—every way we can.”

“ _Yes!_ ” Seto called, melting into the pleasure, held up only by the two sets of hands on her body.

Yugi turned his hand, rubbed his knuckle into that hot, vulnerable flesh, and she was thrashing again, but Atem wrangled her back into position with the hand he had fisted in her hair.

Yugi could tell by the expression on her face that she was already gone, too close to the edge of pleasure to register anything other than the way her body was being touched, fucked, used up to her heart’s content.

“Use you like a fucking doll,” Atem growled through heavy pants and deep, animalized grunts.

Yugi gasped and panted, and with his unoccupied hand, he sloppily tugged up the hem of Seto’s shirt and clawed her bra down to free a breast for him to set his tongue on. She mewled happily, both of their names turning into a tangled mess in her mouth. Her nails raked at Yugi’s scalp and at his shoulder, and he shuddered happily, touched her faster and sucked at her nipple.

Atem yanked her hair again, _hard_ , in tandem with a harsh thrust that made her whole body ripple, and she was coming, fingers curling into Yugi, her body jolting and bucking and writhing. Yugi kissed up her neck just as she slumped into him. Atem was still going, both hands at her hips to tug her into him, and Yugi reached lower, where Atem was still plunging into her, then even _lower_ , and he grasped at hot flesh to tug gently.

Atem cried wordlessly, his face a rictus of ecstasy, and Yugi inhaled sharply at the bolt of heat that pierced him through his stomach at the sight. Seto was whimpering, overstimulated, into his ear, and his fingertips were teasing Atem as he slammed into Seto’s pliant body, and Atem was haloed by the silver glow of the screen.

“C’mon, Atem,” Yugi coaxed, pinned beneath Seto’s shivering form, but he locked with those maroon eyes that were alight with lust and desperation. “C’mon, come. Come for us. Come for us, Atem.” Seto mewled with enthusiastic agreement.

Atem’s expression shattered, his body doubling forward to bury his face against the back of Seto’s neck as he spasmed like a live wire. Seto arched, too, “’S hot,” she whimpered against Yugi’s shoulder.

He could only imagine, eyes closed and body shivering, what it felt like to have Atem mark up his insides in such a primal manner. He leaned his head back against the couch, and he felt a hand brush his own where it was resting on the cushion. He cracked his eyes open. Atem was staring half-lidded at him from where his face was tucked into Seto’s neck. Yugi’s lips quirked up, and he tangled their fingers together.

The corners of Atem’s eyes crinkled in a smile.

“The movie’s almost over,” Yugi noted on a hoarse croak.

The three chuckled.

He knew he would never be able to sit through that film again. It was tainted, in the most wonderful of ways.

“We should put on another one. But, like, actually watch it this time,” Yugi said around breathy giggles.

“Let’s watch ‘Battlefield Earth’,” Seto breathed.

“No,” Atem groaned.

Yugi closed his eyes and let his head fall back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to smut, I generally just let the characters do whatever they want, and, apparently, Atem wanted to fuck Seto right on Yugi's lap so I made that happen *shrugs* 
> 
> Side note: I can't decide if Atem listens to Santana or the Beegees while he is cooking. Guess it's up to you guys to decided.
> 
> If I end up writing more for this, I definitely want to get more Atem x Yugi action, but we'll see I guess.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this smutty installment to our Flareshipping journey <3

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This will be kept under the completed tag, but any updates I may or may not write will be uploaded directly to this story.
> 
> Also, if you want, come yell at me [on my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/draconicmaw).
> 
> Also also, I am looking for a beta-reader or two (since I am currently without one). If you're interested, I would be delighted if you messaged me on my tumblr or sent a message to my fanfic-related email, mightnight.munchies19@gmail.com


End file.
